The invention relates to the field of intravascular catheters, and particularly to a catheter suitable for procedures such as angioplasty and/or stent deployment, and the like.
In percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) procedures a guiding catheter is advanced in the patient's vasculature until the distal tip of the guiding catheter is seated in the ostium of a desired coronary artery. A guidewire is first advanced out of the distal end of the guiding catheter into the patient's coronary artery until the distal end of the guidewire crosses a lesion to be dilated. A dilatation catheter, having an inflatable balloon on the distal portion thereof, is advanced into the patient's coronary anatomy over the previously introduced guidewire until the balloon of the dilatation catheter is properly positioned across the lesion. Once properly positioned, the dilatation balloon is inflated with inflation fluid one or more times to a predetermined size at relatively high pressures so that the stenosis is compressed against the arterial wall and the wall expanded to open up the vascular passageway. Generally, the inflated diameter of the balloon is approximately the same diameter as the native diameter of the body lumen being dilated so as to complete the dilatation but not overexpand the artery wall. After the balloon is finally deflated, blood flow resumes through the dilated artery and the dilatation catheter and the guidewire can be removed therefrom.
In such angioplasty procedures, there may be restenosis of the artery, i.e. reformation of the arterial blockage, which necessitates either another angioplasty procedure, or some other method of repairing or strengthening the dilated area. To reduce the restenosis rate of angioplasty alone and to strengthen the dilated area, physicians now normally implant an intravascular prosthesis, generally called a stent, inside the artery at the site of the lesion. Stents may also be used to repair vessels having an intimal flap or dissection or to generally strengthen a weakened section of a vessel or to maintain its patency. Stents are usually delivered to a desired location within a coronary artery in a contracted condition on a balloon of a catheter which is similar in many respects to a balloon angioplasty catheter, and expanded within the patient's artery to a larger diameter by expansion of the balloon. The balloon is deflated to remove the catheter and the stent left in place within the artery at the site of the dilated lesion. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,768 (Lau et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,615 (Klemm et al.), which are incorporated herein by reference. Thus, stents are used to keep open a stenosed vessel, and strengthen the dilated area by remaining inside the vessel. Instead of first using one catheter to dilate the body lumen and a second catheter to deploy the stent after the dilatation, the stent may be mounted on a balloon catheter and deployed at the same time the balloon is inflated to dilate the stenotic region.
Conventional balloon catheters for intravascular procedures, such as angioplasty and stent delivery, frequently have relatively stiff proximal shaft sections to facilitate advancement of the catheter within the patient's body lumen and a relatively flexible distal shaft sections to facilitate passage through tortuous anatomy such as distal coronary and neurological arteries without damage to the luminal wall. Typically, there is an intermediate shaft section or junction between the relatively stiff proximal shaft section and the relatively flexible distal shaft section which provides a transition between the proximal shaft section and less flexible than the distal shaft section.
A variety of intermediate shaft or junction designs have been utilized to provide a relatively smooth transition between the stiff proximal shaft section and the flexible distal shaft section. However, it has been difficult to develop a catheter design with an intermediate catheter shaft junction which provides a smooth transition and improved flexibility and which is also leak free when utilizing high pressure inflation fluid to inflate the balloon on the distal shaft section of the catheter for dilatation or stent deployment. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.